Not Worried
by Ali-san
Summary: Yuuko gives Watanuki a bit of a scare. Slight DoumekiWatanuki


Title: Not Worried

Summary: Watanuki hated them both...

Disclaimers: xxxHOLiC is not mine. CLAMP owns them.

**Not Worried**

The chill, dreary day sees Watanuki trudging toward Yuuko's shop. He's late that day, but he presumes Yuuko already knew it would happen, so it's okay for now. He had needed to stop by his apartment for a book he had forgotten before he had left for school that morning and he needed it for the dinner he would be preparing that night.

He slows as he approaches the shop and sees Yuuko standing by her gate, shifting impatiently. She turns her head expectantly, but seems disappointed to see it is he. He rolls his eyes and comes up to her.

"Why are you out here, Yuuko-san?" He asks, not really caring about the answer. With her, it's most likely something weird that she may or may not drag him into.

"I'm waiting for Doumeki-kun," she says, returning to scanning the streets.

Watanuki raises an eyebrow. "Doumeki? Why would you be waiting for him?"

"He came by and I sent him on a job," Yuuko replies offhandedly.

At this information, Watanuki's eyes widen. "A job? What do you mean 'a job'? Like those stupid dangerous ones you send us on?"

Yuuko looks back at him, mockingly stricken. "Stupid? You think my jobs for you are stupid?" She sniffs dramatically. "You're too cruel, Watanuki."

"Too cruel, too cruel!" Watanuki hears Maru and Moro echo their mistress from somewhere inside the courtyard.

Watanuki continues to glare at his employer. "Yuuko-san! Why did you send him without me?"

She spares him a glance from the corner of her eye. "Why? Are you two attached at the hip now or something? That I can't send one of you without the other."

Watanuki knows he's blushing because his cheeks feel far too warm in the cold breeze. "N-no! Of course not! But," he fumbles for some sort of reason. "He's too stupid to go on his own! He can't see things! How's he supposed to stay alive if he can't see what's trying to kill him? He…he…what if he dies!" He finishes emphatically.

Yuuko places a thoughtful finger to her chin. "He has been gone quite some time, hasn't he?"

Watanuki pales. "I knew it! He's such an ass! He'd never be able to survive out there alone!"

"Yes, yes," Yuuko nods understandingly. "He definitely needs you to make it in the great wide world."

Watanuki hangs his head hopelessly. "Don't mock me." He forlornly joins Yuuko in watching the empty street. "Did you really send him on a dangerous job?"

"Worried?"

"About that guy?" Watanuki hardly finds the effort it takes to be righteously indignant. "Hardly."

"You're a pathetic liar, Watanuki," Yuuko giggles. "Have faith in the boy."

"Faith? In him?" Watanuki scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous. He's too arrogant to know what's good for him."

"But you're still worried about him."

"No I'm not!" Watanuki shouts. "I'll never be worried about that jerk! He's arrogant! Stupid! A moron! Good for nothing! I hope he doesn't come back!"

"My, my," Yuuko places a hand against the side of her face as she looks over Watanuki's shoulder passively.

"What's he going on about now?"

His heart stops.

He knows it did, because when it starts again, the blood is pounding in his ears and he's panting and when he turns he sees a very alive and well Doumeki, standing completely nonplussed behind him.

He hates him. He hates him for no other reason than he was worried. So worried that now that he sees him safe and sound he's so relieved he could knock him upside his stupid head.

"Hey."

"My name is not 'hey,' you bastard!" Watanuki explodes, turning to Doumeki who is now standing next to him. "I hate you!" He snags a fistful of Doumeki's sleeve and gives it a hard yank. "Hate! Hate! Hate…." He sighs and lets his head drop to his shoulder. His last mumble of 'hate' coincides with a slightly admonishing tap of his forehead.

Doumeki's eyes are fractionally wider as he blinks confusedly at the boy leaning against his shoulder. He turns his head to Yuuko and lifts an eyebrow in silent question.

Yuuko winks at him. "We'll call this my payment for the job."

Doumeki regards her a moment, looks down at Watanuki, still gripping his sleeve and resting against his shoulder quietly, almost looking relieved, and then back to Yuuko. He nods once and holds out a small mesh bag that, until now, has gone unnoticed. "Your pears. I looked for the best ones there."

"Ah, Doumeki-kun, you're so reliable," Yuuko clasps her hands in delight and relieves the boy of his bag, taking a quick peek at its contents.

"Grocery shopping," Watanuki murmurs, not moving. "You sent him grocery shopping for you."

Yuuko leers slyly at him. "You came to the conclusion my job for him was something awful and deadly all on your own."

"I hate you both," he sighs weakly, giving Doumeki's arm a light punch.

Yuuko tosses her hair flippantly and turns toward the shop's courtyard. "Doumeki-kun, I'd invite you for dinner, but…well you can't come. I can send him by afterwards though with leftovers." She glances over at Watanuki once more. "And I'd like pear glace with the chocolate cake tonight, Watanuki."

"Pears!"

"Chocolate cake!"

"Hey," Doumeki jostles Watanuki with his captured arm.

"I still hate you," Watanuki mutters, feeling the blush from before rising once again to his cheeks.

"Were you really worried?"

"Worried about a jerk like you?" Watanuki snaps his head up. "Of course not!"

Doumeki smiles, without really smiling, and Watanuki turns away, fuming silently.

They let the silence linger between them in the darkening afternoon.

"What I'm making for dinner won't be any good as leftovers," Watanuki finally grouses.

"I can come by later and you can come over to make something else," Doumeki commented, looking away.

Watanuki scowls. "Do whatever you want." He pushes away from Doumeki altogether then and stalks toward the gate. He pauses, not looking back and places his hands resolutely on his hips. "Tonight's Friday, so I should be done here by eight."

"Sure."

"I still hate you though."

"Sure."


End file.
